Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas 1998 Trilogy
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is a trilogy of Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas 1998 and there are three stories referring to one thiong,The monsters and as they try to make sugar rush extinct!
1. Chapter 1

Me,Gabe and Cartoon friends Godzillas 1998 Trilogy chapter 1:The First 1998 encounter

This is the story of John,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas 1998 Trilogy and this is the first 1998 encounter...

In Sugar Rush there was a celebration for 39 years without John,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas attacking there and then everyone felt the ground shaking...

*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!*

Wynchell:What the?

Me:Where is the god dang town center?!

Rancis:That voice sounds familiar.

Peach:I think we're close.

Mario:Yeah.

Candlehead:Uh-Oh.

Gabe:Hey Sugar Rush...

Swizzle:That's them,isn't it?

AAAAAAAAAERRRRRAHHH!

Minty:Yep.

King Candy:Everybody Run!

And then everyone ran around screaming and The monsters started walking and stepping on everyone in sight killing whoever they stepped on and they were trying to find a safe spot for Peach,Daisy and Koopafina to give birth...

*Screaming*

After all of that destruction they found a safe spot for the adult females to give birth...

Me:Tom,Jerry,Clem,Sarah you go find some fish and bring as much back as you can.

Tom:Alright.

General:Okay,Linus how are we gonna kill them?

Linus:You don't have to kill them we can I need them alive for testing but I just need Tom,Jerry,Clementine and Sarah and we need to draw them out.

So they got all of the fish and the ones they're drawing out smell the fish.

Tom:*Sniff!* I smell fish it's up there.

Sarah:Hey guys,the sugar rush army is out here.

Tom:I'm coming up,you guys just keep an eye on them.

And as Tom looked at them he gave them a long roar...

AAAAAAAAAERRRRRAAH!

Linus:*Sniff!*Good god!

And as Tom started collecting the fish one of the soldiers yelled...

Soldier:FIRE!

Then guns were fired and Tom yelled...

Tom:WHOA! I KNEW IT LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

And then they darted through the city trying to get away from the helicopters and they jumped through a building and the helicopters fired through the hole and Jerry screeched...

Jerry:AHHHHHH!

Fighter pilot:I think we got them.

Sarah:NOPE!

Then they were destroying the helicopters and all of the fighter pilots were dead...

Then a few hours later Peach,Daisy and Koopafina's water broke so...

Me:Guys we need to get more water now!

Taffyta and the others were helping the army and they saw the monsters coming...

Jubileena:There they are!

All of the monsters:CANNON BALL!

Then they jumped in the water and The Sugar Rush Navy tried to defeat them with heat seeking missiles but they swam in the direction to where one of them was causing the missiles to destroy that submarine...

Gabe:EAT THAT GLITCHES!

Then they had the water but they were surrounded...

Jerry:Crap...

Navy General:Ready,FIRE!

Then they tried to get out but they couldn't and they got hit...

Back at where Peach,Daisy and Koopafina were,Peach gave birth to two boys,Daisy gave birth to a girl,and Koopafina laid over 200 egge and half were boys and half were girls...

Then they went to find the others...

Daisy:Laura,stay here with your cousins and the others okay?

Laura:Okay.

Minutes have passed and the eggs started hatching...

*Crack!* *Snap!*

Then they started eating the fish...

Linus:Oh no...

Marc:*Sniff!* Sniiiiff!*

All of the newborns:Grrrrrrrrr...

Then they're mouths were watering and said...

All of the newborns:Fish...

Charlie Brown:Uh-Oh.

Linus:We better BOOK IT!

After hours of running Charlie Brown had bombs in there ready to blow up in 30 minutes...

Peter:Crap! I hear a bomb,Guys,we need to get out of here!

Koopa:YEAH! GO!

Marc:Do you guys need help?

Koopie:WE GOT IT! JUST GO!

Laura:Bye guys.

Koopa Kenny:WE'LL MISS YOU GUYS!

Peach:Guys,wake up!

Felix:Huh? what is it?

Daisy:We just gave birth.

Me:OH CRAP!

Ralph:COME ON LET'S GO!

Then they heard an explosion...

*BOOM!*

Vanellope:OH NO!

Tom:I HOPE THE KIDS AREN'T IN THERE!

Marc and Peter:DAD!

Mario:Hey! My boys!

Laura:DADDY!

Luigi:Come here girl!

Hal:Where are the others?

Marc:They're over there...

Hal and Koopafina:NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

*DOOM!* *DOOM!* *DOOM!*

Gloyd:What the?

Hal:KIDS?!

Koopafina:GASP!

Then they got on their knees in despair and saw they're limp,lifeless children and looked at Linus and the others...

All of the monsters were growling with anger especially Hal,Jeff and Koopafina...

Snowanna:They look angry.

Then the monsters roared...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHERRRRRRRRRRAH!

Hal and Jeff:WE'LL KILL YOU!

All of them:AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me:LET'S SLAUGHTER THEM!

Then it was a heated chase and Naughty Bear yelled...

Naughty:COME BACK HERE YOU GLITCHES!

Peter:WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

Marc:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then John had them in his mouth...

Me:YEAH! YOU'RE GONNA BE GOD DANG DEAD NOW YOU SONS OF GLITCHES!

Gloyd:Linus,you better find something to have him OPEN HIS MOUTH BEFORE WE GET SQUISHED!

Linus:I'm trying!

Then Linus took a wire and put it in John's gums and he yelled...

Me:OWWWWWW!

Charlie Brown:I think we lost them.

All of the monsters:NOPE!

All of them:WAHHHHHHHH!

Then they got stuck in the wires of the bridge...

Laura:What the?

Luigi:UGH! WE'RE STUCK!

Gloyd:FIRE THE MISSILES

Me:GLOYD YOU DUMB MOTHER-AHHHHH!

Sarah:We'll be back Sugar Rush...

Peter:Yeah,we'll be back...

All of the monsters:We'll make this place extinct...

That was what they said before they passed away...

King Candy:Guys?

Taffyta:Yes,your highness?

King Candy:You did great out there.

Taffyta:Thank you.

King Candy:How did you do it?

Taffyta:We don't care,as long as they're dead and our friends and loved ones are alive.

King Candy:Now how are we gonna get their carcasses out of the way so that way everyone can come back in?

While they were talking they didn't know that when that safe spot where Peach,Daisy and Koopafina gave birth in blew up,it didn't get to where the last few eggs were then they hatched...

*CRACK!* *SNAP!*

And it was John,Gabe and their friends then the ground started shaking again...

Taffyta:WHAT?!

Gloyd:What the?

Rancis:What's everyone looking up at?

King Candy:Uh,guys?

Adorabeezle:Yes?

King Candy:L-Look.

Taffyta and her !

All of the Monsters:AHHHHHHHHHHERRRRRRAHHHHH!

The end...or is it?


	2. Christmas Delivery in Sugar Rush!

Me,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas 1998 Trilogy ch.2:Christmas Delivery in Sugar Rush!

It's Christmastime in Tunica,Mississippi and it was Christmas Day and it's the most happiest time of the year until the day that everyone in Tunica got Coal for Christmas!

Me:Wait a minute,what am I doing with Coal for a gift?

Gabe:Exactly,we have never been on Santa's Naughty List.

Tom:Felix,what did you get?

Felix:Same thing!

Sarah:Me too!

Me:Guys,get your coats and hats and gloves,we're going to everyone of our friends' houses and see what they have.

Then they went to see what everyone has and no change,they all got coal for Christmas.

Gabe:Everyone has coal!

Me:Everyone?

Santa:I just don't understand how I could have gotten the orders wrong I checked the lists twice 2 days ago.

Mrs Claus:Someone probably snuck in and changed the lists.

Santa:Maybe,because I remembered John Grant and Gabriel Grant being on the nice list and their friends.

Mrs Claus:Maybe,you should call them.

Santa:Way ahead of you.

*Cell Phone Ringing*

Me:Hello?

Santa:Is this a John Grant?

Me:Yes,who is this?

Santa:Santa Claus.

Me:Oh,hey Santa how are you?

Santa:Not really good my lists have been switched and you and your friends aren't on the nice list but Taffyta and her Friends and all of Sugar Rush are on the Nice List.

Me:Who switched the lists.

Santa:I guess Taffyta and her friends because they're on the nice list because they used to be on the Naughty List.

Me:Grrrrr...

Santa:Hello?

Me:I'll call you back and I want you to tell them that John,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas are on the way...

Santa:They're in trouble huh?

Me:Yeah,they are.

Santa:I'll tell them right now!

Me:It's been great talking to you Santa I gotta go.

Santa:Alrighty have a Merry Christmas.

Me:You too.

*Phone Hangs up*

Coraline:Who changed the lists?

Me:Taffyta and her Friends.

Jerry:Why do they keep messing with us and they know who we are and what we are?

Me:I don't know,but they're doing a good job at ticking us the heck off.

Clementine:Wait,Coraline,did you mutate to be like us?

Coraline:I think so,I mutated 3 weeks ago.

Me:Gather everyone's lumps of Coal we're going on a delivery.

Then they got every lump of Coal in Tunica and now they were ready to go.

Me:Everyone,pray for us and hope we make it back alive.

Everyone:We will!

Then they got angry and got taller and grew Spikes out of their backs and they left for Sugar Rush.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush everyone was so happy that they finally got gifts instead of Coal until Santa Came by.

Santa:You better watch out you better not smile you better pout 'cuz I'm telling you why.

Everyone:Why?

Santa:John,Gabe and Cartoon Friends Godzillas are comin' to Town!

Taffyta:What?

*The Ground Shakes*

King Candy:What the?

All of the monsters:Sugar Rush,guess who's back...

Everyone:(Screaming)

All of the Monsters:AHHHHHHHHHERRRRRAH!

King Candy:Wait a minute who's the blue-haired girl?

Taffyta:I don't remember seeing that one.

Jubileena:Wait she mutated 3 weeks ago.

Gloyd:Does anyone know her name?

Rancis:I think it was Coraline,wasn't it?

Me:Say,what is this I see in Rancis's house?

Rancis:Don't you even think about touching them!

Me:Huh,the games I asked for for Christmas.

Rancis:What are the games?

Me:The Walking Dead Game of The Year and The Walking Dead Season 2 Game and Dead Rising 2.

Rancis:(Nervous Laugh)

Me:Well,I hope you like to Barbecue because here's a lot of COAL YOU CAN USE GLITCH!

Then the Monsters were destroying Sugar Rush while delivering Coal and getting THEIR gifts back and the army came and started attacking Coraline.

General:Ready,Aim,FIRE!

*BOOM!*

Coraline:AHHHH! HEY! CUT THAT OUT!

General:FALL BACK!

Then all of Sugar Rush was a complete Wasteland and everyone there got coal and the monsters got their gifts and said...

All of The Monsters:HAVE A MERRY FREAKIN' CHRISTMAS GLITCHES!

Then Taffyta and her Friends were raging angry because they got mutated along with Coraline 3 weeks ago...

Taffyta and Her Friends:AHHHHHHHHHHHH,WAAAHHHHH!

The End...


End file.
